What Obsession: Coffee
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Key Word: Coffee. Jack has an obsession but is it to the coffee or to the Tea Boy that brings it? JANTO. Cuteness! 1st Installment.


**Title:** What Obsession?

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Summary:** Jack has an obsession but is it to the coffee or the Tea Boy that brings it?

Gwen Cooper stood, arms folded, leaning against one of the glass walls that made up her boss' office, eying the many mugs that used to contain coffee that was now covering over half of the mahogany desk (the other was covered in paperwork that was beginning to pile up).

"You … have a problem …" she commented.

"What do you mean?" Jack looked genuinely confused.

"All these coffee mugs …" she gestured towards the desk.

He shrugged indifferently. "I like coffee."

"No one likes coffee this much."

"Well _I _do." He retorted back quickly.

Gwen glanced through the glass pane and smirked, almost knowingly. "Is it the coffee you like so much … or is it the guy who brings it to you?"

Jack averted his gaze to his desk, pretending to focus on his incomplete paperwork, which only succeeded in making Gwen smirk even more.

Ianto came into the office quietly, wondering why Gwen was looking at him in such a strange way, and had to lift a few empty mugs from the table to place down yet another cup of hot coffee.

"Thank you Ianto." Jack gave the younger man a charming smile.

"Your welcome sir" Ianto returned the smile in his usual polite fashion.

"I'll leave you two alone." Gwen laughed to herself at Jack's warning glance and Ianto's innocent confused one.

"Um, okay …" he turned his attention to his employer, "Is everything okay sir? You seem to be drinking … a lot of coffee lately …"

"No, um, nothings wrong. I just … really like coffee." Jack coughed nervously.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Of course sir; should I bring you another in 10 minutes then?"

The Captain laughed good-naturedly. "Thank you Ianto. It's appreciated."

The young man grasped a few more empty mugs in his free hands and moved towards the office door. Jack paused, debating what to do. Gwen was right – his latest obsession with the caffeinated drink had started because of the man that brought it to him. Just to see the Welshman smile at him willingly as he brought the steaming mug, was worth chugging down the bitter stuff in a life threatening way.

"Ianto." He found himself saying before he could stop himself. The man paused at the door and glanced back, over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling with confusion.

"Yes sir?"

"Nothing … Don't worry about it."

Looking completely unconvinced, Ianto nodded once and left the office, leaving Jack feeling dejected and annoyed at himself for not saying anything.

* * *

Tosh watched her friend closely from the entrance to the kitchen, as he placed one of Jack's many empty mugs in the dishwater and clicked the kettle onto boil.

"So … have you told him yet?" she smirked as she watched his hands fumble, the mugs and spoons he was holding clanging together.

"Um … n-no, not yet" Ianto stuttered as he tried to continue with his 'job' as the resident tea boy.

"You should, and soon." Tosh persisted.

He poured the hot water into one of the mugs with a tea bag in. "I know I should but …"

"If you're worried about his reaction, I'm almost certain you he feels the same way. Usually, he would have two or three in a day, only having more on late shifts. Now, how many mugs has he had in the past two hours?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Nearly 30 …"

Tosh grinned encouragingly. "See? No one drinks that much coffee unless they have a good reason and what better reason than you?" she squeezed his shoulder in a comforting way "You deserve to know Ianto."

The Welshman stayed silent as he poured the milk into the ceramic, followed by the usual spoonful of sugar. He held the cup out and his closest friend accepted it gingerly.

"Thank you Ianto." She sipped gently at her warm drink.

"No … thank you." Ianto looked completely serious and determined as he stirred the milk well into his boss' coffee mug before moving at a fast, but casual, manner towards the clear glass office.

"Look I know that this is strange for someone to admit." Ianto started, talking fast, after he had set down the mug, not looking his employer in the eye, "But –"

All his breath was pushed out of his lungs as he was pressed, suddenly and rather violently, against the back wall of the office, the only way that wasn't made of glass. He blinked in a shocked confusion, his cheeks heating up as he felt a toned, muscled body press against his lean one. He managed to tilt his head upward, staring up at the handsome face of the Captain; his warm breath caressed his cheek in a pleasing fashion.

"S-sir?" he managed to stammer out, uncertainly.

Jack didn't reply, his face showing a mixture of hesitance and awe, as he raised one of his hands and cupped his face, his thumb brushing softly across his lips. Ianto swallowed nervously as his breath hitched in anticipation, just wondering what was going to happen next …

His lips were claimed in a demanding, but passionate, way as the Captain leant in closer and held the smaller man down with his hips – not that he was planning on moving anyway. His head was spinning from the pleasing sensation, suddenly going lightheaded, and one of his hands slid across his boss' chest to grip his shoulder, pleadingly.

Jack let out an involuntary moan of surprise at the feeling of the nails digging into his skin. One hand cupped his face tighter and the other slipped around to the small of his back. He pulled back, panting heavily, his eyes slightly hazed over as he watched the younger man struggle to re-catch his breath.

"Now … what was it that you were going to say?" he asked casually.

Ianto blinked once. "Nothing, just … kiss me again …"

Jack grinned, happy to oblige.


End file.
